3LOVE3 (Sequel to Gaara and Sakura, love)
by KittyKatNeko1996
Summary: Sequel to Gaara and Sakura, love:3 R&R (own charcters.)


A/N: Hey evrybody as normal i dnt own naruto or itz charactors i only own th characters i came up wth. Anyway ths story is dedicated to JBear (AnimeCatBear) and Darkredblossomgodess u guys rock:3 b sure 2 check out thr profiles:3 oh a lil reminder names of my characters mean:{girls} Bara- rose, Suiren- water lily, Mai-dance. Rin-cold. Yumi- beauty. Yukiko-snow child. Yoko-sun child. {boys}Tora-tiger, Kiyoshi-pure. Makoto-sincerity, truth. Ren-lotus. Riku-land. Tsubasa-wing.

Who has which kids: Gaara an Sakura- Suiren.

Naruto an Hinata- Yukiko an Yoko.

Sai an Ino- Yumi.

Shikamaru an Temari- Mai an Tsubasa.

Sasuke an Karin- Makoto.

Random villagers: Rin, Kiyoshi, Ren, Riku.

* * *

_**(Eleven year's later a month after Suiren and her friends finish the Chunin exams.)**_

"Oh my gosh Suiren we did we're honoray medic nins!" Rin said her pale marigold colored hair catching in the light brezze.

"Yep we did good thing my mom's like the best medic ninja ever huh?" Suiren asked looking over at her friend.

"Totally, I mean you coulda passed without all that training she gave us cause it's in your blood, but me I probaly woulda failed." Rin said as they stopped in front of their hangout to wait for the rest of their friends.

"Hey Suiren, Rin wassup?" Kiyoshi shouted to his friend and girlfriend. Suiren and Rin looked over at the sound of Kiyoshi's vioce and waved at him, Ren, and Riku.

"Hey nothin much really, well besides the fact that we just became full fleged medic nin's" Rin said as she hugged her boyfriend, Kiyoshi and her twin brother, Ren.

"Congrats Suiren, congrats sis our mom's are gonna be proud." Ren said while he returned his sisters hug. Just as Ren pulled Suiren and Rin into a hug Makoto, Yumi, Mai, Tsubasa, Yukiko and Yoko joined them and laughed at their antics.

"Careful Ren you know Suiren has Aunt Sakura's monster strength and Uncle Gaara's sand." Mai warned her long naturally black highlighted straw colored hair brushing against her giant weapon fan.

"So what I know she won't hurt me." Ren said still wrestleing with the girl in question.

"Yea but I still wouldn't tempt her. Now stop flirting with my couson." Tsubasa remarked catching their friend in his shadow jutsu after shakeing his head laughing his hair similer to his sister's just with the color's switched in a ponytail on his head in the shape of a pineapple. No one but himeself and his sister noticeing the young Uchiha, Makoto's smile flatter slightly and his fist tighten a bit.

"What ew, dude not only is she my sister's best friend but she's also like a sister to me that's sick." Ren said as Tsubasa released his jutsu.

"I know, I just wanted to laugh at your reaction." Tsubasa said chuckleing earning a threat from Ren, a smirk from Makoto, and a giggle from Mai, Yumi, Yoko, Yukiko, Rin, and Suiren. After everyone calmed done from the laughing fit that ensued soon after the girls all looked at eachother and smiled, looking back at the boy's they stuck out their tounge's and shouted in unison. "Catch me if you can!" in a sing song vioce before shinshuing away to sepreate place's. The boy's looked at eachother.

"Okay anyone got a clue to where any of them went?" Ren asked looking around at the other guy's. "Okay then i say we split up an look for them alright?" He suggested upon reciveing blank stares from the other's.

"Alright." Makoto said takeing off in the direction he knew Suiren would go.

Once Makoto was well out of ear shout Ren glanced around. "Okay girls you can come out now he's gone." Ren shouted with a smirk.

"Ya! Mission a success! Belive it!" Yukiko borderline shouted fist pumping into the air with a wolfish grin her blonde highlighted, midnight blueish black, waist length hair swaying as she did.

"Yea! Now we just gotta let the lovebirds come clean!" Yoko said high fiveing her sister causeing her own shouldder length, midnight blueish black highlighted, blonde hair to catch in the brezze.

"Well who want's to go vist Aunt Sakura at the hospital?" Mai asked looking around for an answer.

"Sure let's go we'll leave a note for the two telling them where we went." Kiyoshi said wrapping his arm around Rin. Leaving a note the group shinsued over to the hospital.

"Hey Aunt Sakura, Bara-san how's it going." Tsubasa asked with a small bow before looking over at his sister who elbowed him.

"Hi Matsuri-san and Tora-san helping at the hospital?" Mai asked with a slight bow

"Actually Mai, Matsuri was here for a checkup. Matsuri do you want to tell them the new's?" Sakura said switching her gaze from the kids to the woman she had just givin amzeing new's to.

"Mhum." Matsuri said with a nod before turning to the kid's. "I'm pregant! Me and Tora are having a baby!" Matsuri exclaimed with a grin.

"Oh my god congradulations Matsuri-san and Tora-san!" The girls in the group all gushed hugging Matsuri.

"Congrats!" The guy's in the group said patting Tora on the back.

"So where's Suiren and Makoto?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Oh they'll be here any minute." Tsubasa said glanceing at the door.

_**(With Suiren.)**_

_'Ha found you!' _Makoto thought as he spotted Suiren quickly shinshuing over behind her.

"Guess who." Suiren heard Makoto's deep voice whisper in her ear as her eye's where covered by hands.

"Ummm, Makoto." Suiren answered surpressing a laugh.

"Dang your way to good at this game." Makoto said lowering his hands and taking hold of Suiren's as she turned to face him. "Suiren, I know this might seem weird but there's something I want to tell you but you can't freak okay?" Makoto asked a bit anixously.

"Okay what is it?" Suiren asked feeling butterfly's flutter to life in her stomach.

"Well I kinda um, like y-you as more then a friend." Makoto said as a slight blush dusted his cheeks.

"Y-you do?" Suiren asked not wanting what she was hearing to be a joke.

"It's okay if you don't like me the same way or find it weird I'll understand if you do." Makoto said his onyx eye's darting to the side in embarresment.

"No it's not that it's just that, I like you as more then a friend to." Suiren said blushing almost as crimson as her hair. "I just didn't know if you where just playing a jok-" Suiren begain but was cut off by Makoto kissing her. Shinsueing them to the hangout while they kissed.

"Come on we got go meet them up at the hospital." Suiren said taking Makoto by the hand and draging him along.

"Hold on before we go I wanna ask, Suiren will you go out with me?" Makoto asked once again blushing.

"I'd love to." Suiren answered before calling upon her sand and cherry blossom petals and transporting them to the hospital.

"Hey guy's guess what Matsuri-san and Tora-san are having a baby!" Mai said.

"Congrat's!" Suiren said as she hugged Matsuri.

"Me and Suiren have great new's to." Makoto said pauseing to look at his girlfriend.

"We're dating now." Suiren finished with a smile

"Oh really now and when where you planing on informing me?" Gaara asked walking up behind Sakura and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I knew you where there the whole time daddy." Suiren said sticking her tounge out at her dad

THE END.


End file.
